The Memories
by Ryuuhi Akira
Summary: Sang Malaikat baru saja memulai perjuangannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan yang terkasih. Namun hal yang paling ditakutkannya justru terjadi. Dia telah dilupakan olehnya... Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia menyerah? Warning : Sasufemnaru


Selamat membaca^^

~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~`/~~~~~

CHAPTER 1

_Bruk_

Mata hitam Onyx itu menunduk begitu dalam karna mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dilututnya karna terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu.

Tidak mempedulikan apapun apa yang akan dikatakan orang orang jika melihat ia seperti ini dengan keadaan yang berantakan dan menyedihkan ataupun omelan omelan dan kata kata sinis yang dilontarkan padanya

Karna saat ini ia terlalu sakit…

Sakit karna ditinggal yang terkasih… Meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh hingga ia pun tak mampu lagi menjangkaunya ataupun sekedar melihatnya

Tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar karna menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Bibir mungilnya ikut mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu lirih dan penuh arti yang dalam. Kakinya ia tekukkan kedalam untuk menghindari rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya karna angin malam yang berhembus melewati kaca diruangan yang tidak jauh darinya

_Tess tess_

Angin bertiup dengan lembut seakan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Walaupun begitu itu justru membuatnya kehilangan pertahanannya untuk tetap menahan bendungan itu sehingga membuat Kristal Kristal bening itu meluncur dengan mulus dipipi putihnya hingga jatuh ke lantai

Dia juga bertanya tanya mengapa disaat seperti ini tidak ada yang menemaninya? Ataupun sekedar mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja. Tidak… Ia hanya mengharapkan mereka ada disini meskipun tidak berkata apa apa. Tapi ia tau, mungkin itu hanya sekedar hal belaka dan juga tidak penting

Mengapa Tuhan harus melakukan hal ini? Apakah yang ia perbuat?

Semua ini membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Kembali ia mencengkram dadanya dengan harapan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

_`Kumohon tolong selamatkan aku…`_

Rasa sakit itu terus menggrogoti hatinya dan membuat ia mengernyit menahannya sekalipun air mata itu terus meluncur. Tidak ada isakan ataupun lirihan lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya menangis dalam keheningan ditemani redupnya lampu rumah sakit dan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya

Sejenak ia mengingat masanya dengan seorang bintang yang bersinar terang dalam hidupnya. Meskipun waktu yang mereka lalui terasa begitu singkat namun hal itu justru terpatri dengan kuat dalam memorinya dan tidak mungkin ia lupakan begitu mudah

Senyumnya… Candanya… dan mata yang begitu indah hingga mampu membuatnya selalu terpesona setiap kali ia melihatnya

Ia… adalah memori yang akan selalu memenuhi ruang hati dan pikirannya. Memori yang takkan pernah mau ia tukarkan dengan apapun sekalipun harta yang bernilai tinggi di dunia ini

Penuh keajaiban jika bersamanya. Warna kertas putih bahkan berubah menjadi kertas warna warni yang indah hanya dengan menjadikannya selalu berada didekatmu. Perlahan senyuman mulai terukir diwajahnya jika mengingat kenangan itu. Kini ia tau sekarang, seberapa besar memori itu penting untuk dirinya

Rasa sakit itu perlahan mulai sedikit memudar ketika ia membayangkan wajah ceria itu berada di depannya dengan senyum manisnya dan mata biru bundar yang entah keberapa kalinya selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona setiap saat

Namun tiba tiba semua berubah ketika mata hitamnya terbelalak dengan lebar melihat kejadian itu sekali lagi didepannya. Sang bintang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera luka serius ditubuhnya terpatri dengan jelas di memorinya. Kepala yang berdarah turut menggenangi tubuh mungil itu dengan darahnya sendiri meski Sang bintang tidak berdaya dan tergeletak dijalan raya yang dingin

"N-naru…"

Sang bintang menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan menatap mata hitamnya yang terbelalak melihatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus dan memberikan tatapan yang lembut seakan mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja dan jangan khawatir. Namun siapa yang akan tau bahwa itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat mata sapphire itu untuk selama lamanya

_Deg deg deg_

Kembali ia memegangi dadanya ketika rasa sakit itu kembali dengan rasa yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Mencoba untuk mengusir bayang bayang yang ia lihat ataupun menghapusnya dari ingatannya. Tapi tetap saja…

Senyuman ketika ia menahan rasa sakit ataupun tatapan yang diperjuangkan olehnya agar terus bisa memantaunya begitu jelas dalam memorinya

"T-tidak… Tidak mungkin. Jangan pergi kumohon… Temani Aku…"

Siapapun yang mendengar suara itu akan meringis mendengar kepiluan yang dalam. Ia menangis lagi karna Sang bintang akan meninggalkannya sekali lagi. Perlahan bayangan nya mulai menipis dan sebelum benar benar menghilang dari hadapannya dengan meninggalkan senyuman yang akan ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya

"Jangan pergi…"

Tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai Sang bintang yang sudah lenyap dan berusaha untuk menggapainya dengan harapan bahwa ia akan kembali ketempatnya dan berdiri di depannya sambil memberikan senyumannya dan berkata bahwa ia kembali

Frustasi. Ya, ia sudah putus asa melihat usahanya itu sia sia dan tau bahwa ia hanya berusaha menggapai udara kosong. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat dan meraung dengan kerasnya bahwa yang ia lihat bukan hanya sebuah memori belaka

Ia takut mengingat memori itu sekarang. Mengingatkannya bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu akan merubah seluruh hidupnya ketika ia kehilangan Sang bintang.

Cahayanya… Mataharinya… Benar benar telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan membuatnya kembali merasakan kehampaan

`K-kenapa…`

"AAAAAAAA….."

Sepasang mata onyx yang sama menatapnya dengan sendu melihat dia yang merasakan kepiluan yang mendalam ketika ditinggalkan. Benar. Ia merasa sedih tapi tidak akan tau seperti apa yang dirasakannya yang kehilangan paling berarti dalam hidupnya

"Sasuke…" Panggil sosok itu terhadap dia yang mengalami kedukaan…

~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan senyap disuatu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Ruangan dimana seorang remaja sedang duduk dan menantikan sesuatu. Remaja yang mungkin masih belasan tahun itu hanya menatap pintu ruangan sejak pintu itu terutup dan sedang menangani seseorang yang membuatnya mengunjungi rumah sakit ini

Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun remaja itu tetap memakukan mata onyxnya kepintu berwarna biru muda dengan harapan bahwa orang yang ia tunggu akan segera keluar dan memberitahu padanya apa yang terjadi serta memberikan kepastian

Remaja itu sejenak memandangi lantai rumah sakit dan memikirkan tentang kesalahannya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia tak ada disaat yang terkasih membutuhkannya disisinya? Mengapa ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri hingga membuatnya menelantarkan ia yang membutuhkannya? Apakah sekarang ini dirinya hanyalah makhluk egois yang meninggalkan kewajibannya?

Semua berlalu begitu saja dan membuatnya begitu marah. Ya marah pada diri sendiri yang hanya meninggalkan penyesalan untuknya

_Ceklek_

Remaja itu menengadah dan menatap seorang pria yang sudah berumur dan mengenakan jas putih ciri khas seorang dokter. Pria itu balas menatap remaja itu dengan tatapan wibawanya meskipun justru ditatap tajam oleh Sang remaja

"Jangan khawatir. Ia baik baik saja kemungkinan ia seperti itu karna angin malam yang diterimanya"

Mata hitamnya terpejam mendengar berita itu. Helaan nafas terlihat menandakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir sejak tadi. Bibir yang pucat dan tubuh yang kedinginan serta keadaannya yang tak sadarkan diri membuatnya panik setengah mati ketika melihat ia yang ia cari tergeletak dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau dan memprihatinkan

"Itachi…"

Remaja itu membuka matanya dan menatap kearah dokter ketika namanya disebutkan

"Ada apa?"

Suara remaja bernama Itachi itu terdengar begitu tenang, tetapi itu tidak menurunkan perasaan was wasnya mengenai kabar Adik kecilnya itu. Sang dokter mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat padanya agar mengikutinya keruangannya untuk memberitahukan suatu hal. Tapi apapun itu, remaja itu yakin bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang bagus

~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~

Hening. Itachi hanya menatap wajah adiknya yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dan juga menatap selang infuse yang tertancap di tangan kiri adiknya itu. Sejenak Itachi kembali mengingat percakapan ia dan kedua orang tuanya mengenai keadaan adiknya hingga mereka sepakat untuk melakukan kemoterapi.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Ya, menghapus keberadaan Sang bintang dari memori Adiknya adalah cara yang tepat dan tentu saja ia dan orang tuanya pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk adiknya

Tapi bagaimanapun kehidupan atau takdir seseorang dimasa yang akan datang selalu penuh misteri…

TBC

Yosh sekian dulu chapter satunya… Ini ff pertama Ryuu,,, Mungkin ini pendek tapi selanjutnya diusahain lebih panjang… Gomen ne kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dihati Para Reader sekalian…

Mohon reviewnya ya Minna-san….. :D


End file.
